


生日快乐

by maritime



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritime/pseuds/maritime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一天，尼亚都致力于一句话气死梅罗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	生日快乐

　　2003年12月13日。

　　从一早睁眼开始，梅罗就告诉自己无论如何今天要为自己过成特别的一天。然后罗杰告诉他一个消息。

　　尼亚得了忧郁症，据说。

　　梅罗一听脑袋都大了。他就觉得罗杰这个老头子不靠谱，很不靠谱。得了什么病确没确诊啊，还加个据说。可是罗杰一定要他去照顾尼亚。他们这群毫无用处的大人们学温彻斯特公学，也在华米之家搞什么学长制度，又用“共同进步”这样的垃圾理由，把他和尼亚捆绑在一起。虽然这里离温彻斯特公学不远，不过有什么必要学那群愚蠢的官僚的程式化的所谓贵族呢？

　　梅罗要负责照顾尼亚，因为他们都说他比尼亚早进华米之家两年，但他完全没有那样的记忆。他在华米之家的记忆始于与尼亚争斗，所有的记忆都是每日每日和尼亚斗，没有尼亚的记忆根本不存在。

　　但他们说什么就是什么啰。罗杰他们就不担心他欺负尼亚吗？不，梅罗才不会欺负尼亚。尽管梅罗有的是疯狂的无处发泄的精力，而尼亚和他完全相反的，安安静静、看上去就像个人畜无害的小绵羊。他们所有人都不了解尼亚，只有梅罗知道的，尼亚嘴里长满了獠牙。就算能揍了他又如何，任何人在尼亚那里完全讨不到好。尼亚会把那些用敬语包裹起来的尖酸刻薄的话劈头盖脸倾倒出来。

　　经常是这样的，梅罗有他自己的软肋，每次都能被尼亚的话刺得死死的。只能说尼亚了解他胜于他了解自己了。

　　现在梅罗狠狠抓着尼亚的脸，翻来覆去认真查看。真是一张犹如死水的脸，上面的表情和过去的每一天都一样。灰色的眼珠短暂地瞥了一眼梅罗，转而又飘忽向了别的角落。即使掰正了他的脸也没用，尼亚根本就不会正眼瞧人！又可恶又狂妄，一切如常！梅罗悻悻松了手，所以尼亚到底哪里出了问题，让大家误会他得了什么症？

　　“罗杰说你生病了。”

　　尼亚低着头，又缩回他自己的角落。他在解一个环环相扣的锁扣，显然梅罗的出现打断了他。白金的头发，白色的衣裤，白色的墙角。尼亚整个人都要融合在这个背景里，消失不见。

　　“我没有。他们又对我过分关注了。”

　　“啊哈，作为L的继承人之一，他们不关注你关注谁？”

　　“他们也把注意力放在你身上，不过你完全能坦然地接受他们的关注。”

　　“当然。如果我超越你成为第一名，那么他们还能关注更多。”

　　“我也希望你能做到。这样他们就能名正言顺把对我的关注都转移到你身上。”

　　梅罗最不喜欢尼亚这样的语气，用无感情的语调平静地说满满都是讽刺话。这是连自尊都被他践踏了。想揍他的心思立马就冒出来，然而身体动得比思想更快。他已经飞起一脚擦过尼亚的脸庞落在他身后雪白的墙壁上。梅罗需要压制半天，才能克制自己不动手揍到尼亚身上。不然那群自诩英国绅士的老教条们又要叽歪半天。而且今天是个特别的日子，他不想与任何一个人动粗。

　　他只能咬牙切齿说：“闭嘴！尼亚！”

　　梅罗以为尼亚会继续说下去，可是他没有。尼亚真的闭嘴了。

　　他对着梅罗耸耸肩，做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

　　这是尼亚示好的表示，梅罗知道。他把踩在墙上的脚放下来。白色的墙上已经印上了一个黑色的脚印。所以白色真是讨厌的色彩，非要染上别的颜色才能显眼起来。

　　“罗杰让我来照顾你，既然你没事，那我也可以安心走了。有什么要求尽管提，有什么问题尽管问，就这样。”

　　梅罗转身想走。他还记得清晨给自己发誓说要把今天过成特别的一天，他要为自己而庆祝的一天。

　　“那不是正义。”

　　尼亚突然的发声生生拉住他的脚步。梅罗记得这句话，不久前L在笔记本电脑视频的另一端对所有华米之家的孩子们说的话。

　　那不是正义。L说他侦破迷案只是出于兴趣。

　　“你会感到失望吗？”

　　失望？对L的话吗？长久以来华米之家一直填鸭式的灌输给他们什么是正义，什么是公平，什么是法律，什么是制度，什么又是道德。L一句话就打破了，太离经叛道了。他们以为他们的目标L是个彻彻底底的守夜人，但明显他不是。

　　“难道你感觉失望了吗？和你幻想中的L不同了？就算L说了他自己是满口谎言的大妖怪，也无损他在我心中的光辉形象。”

　　尼亚点了点头，那大概是他对梅罗的话表示赞同了。

　　“最近出现的那个杀手，如果L不能迅速把他逮捕归案的话，将会陷入苦战。”

　　“为什么？”

　　其实梅罗隐隐也有那样的想法，拉长战线对L不利，可他有点理不清这样想的理由，只能归为无根据的直觉。

　　“他不止在杀人，他也在挑战国家机器。”

　　确实是这样，那个人在制造新的游戏规则，不符合他生存定义的人就该死亡。没有法律，没有公正，全然只有那个规则制定者说了算，最终连国家都会沦陷，如果没有人阻止他的话。

　　“他大概是要建立一个没有罪恶的世界。”

　　“那不该是一个人做的。”

　　“腐朽的制度没有外力的作用一百年都不会改变。”

　　“我们要的是制度的完善，不能以某个人的喜恶为标准。”

　　“制度也是人定的，它只是一个博弈的结果，有人有所得就必然有人要被牺牲掉！你以为制度即代表一切吗？它也只掌握在少数人的手里！”

　　“我相信一个完善的制度代表着绝大多数人的利益，大家都可以遵守它，以它为行为的底线。而不是存在那么个人，代替制度。”

　　“L，L不也是这样吗！他被托付了这个时代的正义！”

　　“把所有一切托给L是行不通的，那只有国家的力量才能办到。”

　　可是国家的力量也是腐朽的，以为国家就能做到一切吗？掌握话语权的人就代表一个国家了。如果掌握话语权的人公开站出来说，我支持这个杀手，特别是这个人如果还代表着超级强权的美国的话，到时候尼亚可别哭着回家找罗杰！

　　啊哈是了，怪不得罗杰说尼亚得了忧郁症，他肯定把这番胡言乱语对罗杰说了。

　　尼亚为什么固执地认为制度不会被一个人轻易改变？梅罗的脑海里突然冒出来一个词，这个词的出现让他怒不可遏，此时他毫不犹豫把它施加在尼亚身上，就像下了一道咒语。

　　他冲着尼亚喊出来：“我知道你在想什么！你这个共产主义的小混蛋！尼亚！”

　　话一出口他就明白自己昏了头了，用共产主义者来评价尼亚。他看到尼亚在听到他的话的一瞬间瞪大的眼睛，他第一次看到尼亚露出这样的表情，满脸不可置信的表情。不知道为什么尼亚对这个词有反应，不过毫无疑问梅罗终于刺到尼亚心里去了，但梅罗一点都无法为此得意。他自己都能感觉到这场怒火来得过于莫名其妙了。

　　他一时说不出话来，最终落荒而逃。

　　今天糟糕透了。梅罗的心情低落无比，愤恨地戳着餐盘里的土豆。

　　“又吃不下饭了？那这个给我吧。”玛特在他身边坐下，顺便解救了那只千疮百孔的土豆。

　　任何时候，都只想吃巧克力，不想吃其他任何东西。

　　“心情不好，肯定和尼亚有关啦。”

　　梅罗看着玛特把整只土豆塞到嘴里，塞得满满当当像个仓鼠一样。他用含混不清的话说：“你们又吵架了？吵了什么呀，梅罗学长？”

　　梅罗忽略掉玛特话语里用力咬字、戏谑无比的学长这个词，推开餐盘，把脚搁在桌上。

　　“那个最近现身的连续杀人犯，他从杀第一个人开始就是错的。”

　　“嗯，难道尼亚不是这么想的？我知道那个杀手杀的都是些罪大恶极的罪犯，杀那些人大概也不算错？”

　　“不，尼亚也是这么想的。那个人没有权利去裁决任何人的生命。”

　　玛特惊异无比：“你们想的都一样！那么你们为什么要吵架？！”

　　梅罗的脸一下子冷下来。

　　玛特不怕死地继续撩老虎须：“好吧，好吧，换个问题。为什么每次尼亚说的话，你都赞同的，但你却偏偏要死命地反驳他？”

　　因为他不相信人的力量。梅罗忿忿想着，你们谁也不知道，尼亚是个机器，又死板又教条，没有人的感情。你们谁也不知道。没有一个人懂尼亚。

　　梅罗突然想起最后所见尼亚的脸，满脸不可置信地瞪大眼睛看着他。尼亚身为人的感情大概也就只有这么多了。那个表情简直要成为他的梦魇。不，他的梦魇是自己说出的那番话，那个词、那个词才是他的梦魇。

　　“我出生的时候，柏林墙已经倒塌了。”

　　这句话莫名其妙、答非所问，玛特自然听不明白。

　　“什么？”

　　“没什么。”

　　梅罗翻身站起，快步走出餐厅。

　　他把尼亚从玩具堆里狠狠拉起，缠上一圈又一圈围巾，套上足够厚的大衣，拉着他朝外走出去。

　　尼亚乖乖随他拉着，好像他们刚才并没有吵过一架似的。

　　“要去哪里？”

　　“知道今天是什么日子吗？”

　　“2003年12月13日，星期六。”

　　“知道马上是什么节了吗？”

　　“圣诞节。我们是去圣诞集市吗？”

　　梅罗扒拉出他的自行车，跨上去指着后座对尼亚说：“上来。”

　　尼亚迟迟没有动作。

　　“骑车带人是不对的，不戴头盔也是不对的，在积雪没清干净的路上骑车更加不对。”

　　“闭嘴，上来。大不了我们之后去温彻斯特教堂忏悔好了！你尽可以在告解室对着神父痛哭流涕说是梅罗胁迫了你！现在，上来！”

　　尼亚还在不依不饶：“没到骑车上路的年纪这样做是不应该的。”

　　梅罗忍无可忍冲他吼起来：“我14岁了！”

　　尼亚瞬间安静下来，他揉揉鼻子，好似带着一丝不安的情绪，好半天才发出“哦”的一声。

　　梅罗感觉到自行车一沉，尼亚终于坐了上来。

　　“天快黑了，我还是感觉不太安全。”话音还没落，就被梅罗在后脑勺上结结实实来了一下。

　　尼亚坐上来后，梅罗都能感觉到他有点紧张。尼亚可能不知道抓牢哪里才是安全的，他来回试了半天，最终握住了自行车坐垫下的钢条。或许告诉他抱住自己的腰比较好？梅罗想了想，还是决定不去说，这样就很好。他弯低腰飞快地蹬起来。冰凉的风迎面而来，自行车轮胎摩擦着雪地打滑似的转动着，每颠簸一次，梅罗都能听到身后的尼亚不安的抽气声。

　　吓一吓尼亚让梅罗心情愉快。

　　一路上都是欢乐的圣诞乐曲。

　　圣诞集市就在温彻斯特大教堂边上。到集市入口就骑不进去了，必须要下车推行。梅罗把尼亚赶进去，“给你自己随便买点什么，尼亚。”他对尼亚说，“给你自己买圣诞礼物。”

　　在梅罗的意识里，尼亚缺少人的感情，因为他对自身的关注就很少。很难想象他会给自己买什么礼物，或者说，很难想象尼亚他自己需要什么。无论他买什么梅罗都会惊讶的，所以他放任尼亚自己去挑选，他实在很好奇。他和尼亚约好在教堂门前会合。此外梅罗也要为自己选择礼物，为了今天这个他独自庆祝的他自己的节日。

　　卖小东西的美丽姑娘们都很热情，在梅罗对她们甜言蜜语几句后，冲过来亲吻他的脸颊。不一会儿他的自行车前的车篮里就堆满了她们送他的鲜花零食小玩意。他甚至还看到玛特站在某个摊位前研究着什么。不过兜兜转转了一圈也没发现合心意的礼物。

　　集市走到尽头就是温彻斯特大教堂的门口了。

　　他看到尼亚已经在等着他了。他蹲在教堂边的路灯下，解了脖子上的围巾，百无聊赖地把上面的流苏编成一股一股。他整个人被灯光映射得闪闪发亮，好像是故意在那么显眼的地方，好让梅罗寻找他的时候能一眼看见一样。

　　“买了什么？”梅罗推着车站到他跟前，好让尼亚能够手脚并用爬上后座。尼亚已经昏昏欲睡了，嘴里呼出的白气使他的脸庞显得有些朦胧。

　　尼亚坐稳后把一只小小的十字架放进他的手心。

　　“送给你的。”

　　难道尼亚知道今天对梅罗来说是什么日子吗？梅罗感到不可思议，不，他应该不知道。那是为什么要送他礼物呢？梅罗迅速开始回想哪句话说漏嘴了。想了半天想起自己冲尼亚吼过一句“我14岁了！”尼亚这个小混蛋。最擅长察言观色了。

　　梅罗握了握这只小小的十字架，低头看向尼亚。尼亚已经很累了，眼睛困乏地一眨一眨的，趴在他的自行车座椅上，还在勉力仰着头，嘴角扬起，朝他露出一个说不上是不是微笑的难看的微笑。接着尼亚张了张嘴。

　　梅罗差点就以为，尼亚要说出“希望你以后的每一天都要像今天一样快乐。”这样老套的祝福语了。可是没有。尼亚说出的话差点让梅罗火冒三丈。

　　“这个可以让你能够随时随地忏悔。”

　　好吧，好吧，就知道你小子不安好心。梅罗很想揍尼亚那么两拳，让他好好清醒清醒，而不是现在这样，迷迷糊糊大概也不知道自己在说什么，整个人都伏在他的自行车后座上了。

　　“梅罗，我希望你死后能够上天堂。”

　　梅罗的火气噌地就冒起来，这是人话吗？尼亚你在嘲笑我吗？梅罗气得要死，差点就要把手里的十字架砸回给尼亚了。

　　“因为你是一个值得尊敬的人。”尼亚的声音越压越低，头也越埋越低，“对我来说。”

　　梅罗说不出话来，最终伸出手揉了揉尼亚卷曲的白金头发。

　　玛特兴冲冲向梅罗奔过来。“我得到了好东西！好东西！”

　　他手里抓着一包烟，给梅罗点了一根，也给自己点了一根。学着大人们抽烟的姿势，居然一下子就学会怎样吐出一口口烟圈了。“尝尝，快活似神仙。”

　　看来玛特有抽烟的天赋。梅罗这么想着，也试着吸了一口。

　　这一口让梅罗感觉好像肺部被什么东西顶了一下，难受的要死，香烟味火烧火燎从嘴里冲出来。抽了第一口就不想抽第二口。他转头看看熟睡的尼亚，把香烟塞到了他嘴里。

　　尼亚一下子就呛醒了，他咳嗽了半天，那根香烟掉落在雪地里，不一会儿就湮灭了。他迷茫地看了看梅罗，又看了看玛特。“我们现在可以去忏悔了吗？”

　　梅罗突然放声大笑起来。玛特被他的笑声传染了，也笑了起来。今天真是快乐的一天。


End file.
